The Dragon World
by ShadowWarrior6
Summary: This is a fantastic adventure of Yugio in the land of dragons
1. Ioshi

Shadow Warrior                                                                                   November 30, 2003

                                                The Dragon World

This will be a fantastic adventure, which might contain some violence. Well maybe it will

be rated R. I think I will take a character in there known as Ioshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

                                                Prologue

            Long ago and far away there was a land where people and dragons lived together. This land was separated into an eight parts by huge mountains and the only way to get from one part to the other was to travel by the trails in those mountains. People populated one of those parts and another seven were populated by different kinds of dragons. Those kinds were: Light, Dark, Wind, Earth, Water, Thunder and Fire. Also there was a remote island populated by two powerful dragons, known as Mystic or Devine to others. People of this land were also separated into two parts, the dragon tamers and dragon slayers. There also were two kingdoms of the people, the good kingdom of the dragon tamers and the evil kingdom of the dragon slayers. Those kingdoms were fighting each other for control of that region, but because dragon slayers didn't like dragons, they were summoning demons to help them. The king of the tamers was Yami-Yugi and of the slayers was Yami-Marik.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Chapter 1-Ioshi

            {**It was a wonderful, summer day in the Dragon Land and mysterious man dressed into a shinobi's uniform was walking down the narrow road, suddenly a man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared before mysterious man. That man was dressed in to white clothes of the king's tamer.**}

Tamer (sarcastically)-"Get out of my way, you miserable stranger, I'm on a king's mission here!"

Stranger (calmly)-"I will not let you tell me what I supposed to do and I'm not miserable."

Tamer-"How dare you, do you know who you speaking with. I'm king's head dragon tamer Seto!"

Stranger-"Do you think I care? I'm Ioshi the shadow warrior!"

Seto-"Listen you, I have to tame a strong dragon for my king in the area of Light Dragons, so you ether get out of my way or I'll make you!"

Ioshi-"Go ahead and try it!"

Seto-"You asked for it, I summon Kumori the Dark Dragon!"

{A scary dragon of the medium size and of a black color came down from the sky.}

Ioshi-"Is that the best you can do, Sir Seto? Watch this, I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon of Light!"

**{A huge white dragon with blue eyes appeared from the sky and came down to the place where Ioshi and Seto were.}**

Seto-"That's impossible, you already tamed one of those dragons I wished to tame for my king!"

Ioshi-"Yes I did and this is not the only one I tamed, so my advice to you is that you go and tame three of those mighty dragons for our king. Now I also the tamer and I need to get to another dragon area and if you excuse me I have to move on, good luck to you in the area of Light Dragons Sir Seto!" 

{Seto could not say anything, so he stepped down a road so that Ioshi could go.}

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I think that this is covering up the first chapter and the second is coming up! 

Seto: "You got lucky this time, ninja, but next time it won't happen!"

Ioshi (taking out his katana sword and swinging it at Seto): "I dare you to say that again!"  

Shadow Warrior (blocking the strike with his katana): "Break it up people, it is just beginning, we need you all in one peace, by the way, I will add more characters next time. Now, save your strengths for Dragon Slayers!"

* Dragon Slayers moving towards them (Just kidding). *   


	2. Jisaku

Shadow Warrior                                                                       December 11, 2003

                                                The Dragon World

Shadow Warrior:"Guess what people!"

Ioshi: "What?"

Seto: "I don't care!"

Shadow Warrior: "We got a newest membress! Please to meet Jisaku!"

(Note: I got personal approval of ShadowSpirit2 for using this character)

*Two of them looking at Jisaku*

Jisaku: "Um…Hello there…"

Shadow Warrior: "That's right; she's not very talkative type. Just like Seto."

Seto: "What that's suppose to mean!"

Shadow Warrior: "Err, nothing! Oh, look at the time; it's time to start Chapter 2"

                                                            Chapter 2: Jisaku

After leaving Tamer Seto, ninja warrior Ioshi proceeded down to the Dark Dragon area. It was a sunny day and he was dressed up in ninja's outfit with only his blue eyes visible. As he got there he saw a beautiful female Dragon Tamer with golden-blond hair and brown eyes. She held a staff in her hand and tried to tame a mysterious dark dragon. Suddenly this dragon stroke her down and she lost her staff and dragon moved in for the kill.

"Ah!" She screamed and covered her face preparing to meet that dragon's wrath.

Ioshi: "Not if I can help it" He said as he jumped for the interception with a lightning speed and block the dragon's attack with his sword and before that dragon could do anything he had grab that tamer's staff and used it to tame that dragon and it flew away until the time she'll summon it.

Ioshi: "I believe this is yours Ms…"

Tamer: "Jisaku, they call me Jisaku. Thanks for the help, but I think I could handle it on my own."

Ioshi: "You're welcome Ms. Jisaku, now here's your staff and don't worry this dragon is yours from now on, strong one eh?"

Jisaku: "Yeah… Chevile is very strong dragon and I've been trying to tame him for a long time now… Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

Ioshi: "My name is Ioshi and I'm traveling around the Dragon World in search for strong dragons to defend our kingdom from dragon slayers."

Jisaku: "Wow, and I tough I was the only one like that!"

Ioshi: "Well, as they say, you never know! Well, good luck on your quest Jisaku and be more careful next time!"

Jisaku: "Yeah…I guess I see you around…Eh?"

As she said that, Ioshi jumped on the top of nearby cliff in a single hop and went on to the next area.

Ok, this is it for the second chapter, another one is coming soon

Ioshi: "That's was great S.W.!"

Shadow Warrior: "Why thank, you Ioshi!"

Seto: "What ever?"

Jisaku (thinking):"Wow, Seto is actually kind of cute. Ok this was kind of nice, except that I almost was wasted by that dragon!"


	3. The Traitor

ShadowWariorDecember 24, 2003  
  
Chapter 3: The Traitor  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(In this chapter I will introduce another character, which is inspired by  
  
my best friend Bronislav and he specified that that character should be   
  
named Bron.)  
  
* After living Jisaku, Ioshi headed towards very dangerous area in the Dragon  
  
World. That area was the border with the Slayer's kingdom and because of that   
  
there could be a lot of Slayers snooping around there. Only because Slayers   
  
could summon demons, meant that they possesed dark magic and just like in the  
  
case of Dragons, there were a lot of different kind of demons, which also   
  
included Dark creatures and Dark Spelcasters. Above of all there was one   
  
Mystic Demon, which was the strongest of all demons and it was yet to be tamed  
  
by Slayers. As Ioshi was aproaching that area, he saw a cloud of dust from many  
  
Slayers runing towards the border, also he saw a tall Slayer in light armor and  
  
glasses riding towards him on the horse. Ioshi was prepared to fight him.*  
  
"Halt Slayer, you shall not pass to the Tamers' Kingdom!"-Ioshi Exclamed-  
  
"Slayer, who, me?"-Said mysterious Slayer-"Tell that to those Slayers who want  
  
to kill me for treatery!"  
  
Ioshi:"Alright, I got your point. Stay back and I will take care of your former  
  
budies!"  
  
*Ioshi puted a horn to his lips and blew it for three times, as he did that three  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragons came down from the sky.*  
  
Slayer:"Wow, thank you! It just what I needed!I summon upon the Buster Blader and  
  
the Dark Magician!"  
  
*Suddenly a knight with a huge blade came jumping from the tree and a magician came  
  
out of the portal. And the Slayer began to chant:*  
  
Slayer:"Two become one, two become one, two become one!"  
  
*As he did that, two of his creatures fused into a one knight with a black magic  
  
abilities*  
  
Slayer:"Behold, the Dark Paladin! A creature that powers from dragons on the field  
  
of battle!"  
  
Ioshi:"It's true, but it's still not enough to beat all of them! Do you have a creature  
  
known as Black Luster Soldier in your disposal?"  
  
Slayer:"Why yes, but what it will able to do?"  
  
Ioshi:"I'll tell you latter. Here, I'll summon few of my dragons, so you can sacrifice  
  
their power to summon your soldier!"  
  
*Ioshi called upon some of his dragons and sacrificed them so a creature that looked like  
  
black knight could appear*  
  
Ioshi:"Now, wath this! Three become one, three become one, three become one!"  
  
*As he chanted it, three of his dragons fused into one mighty dragon with three  
  
heads.*   
  
Slayer:"Wow, I didn't know that Tamers know polimising spells!"  
  
Ioshi"Yes we know them, know use one of them on your soldier and my dragon!"  
  
Slayer:"As, you wish; two become one, two become one, two become one!"  
  
*Suddenly, Black Luster Soldier jumped on top of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  
to make a new, more powerfull creature."  
  
Ioshi:"Behold, the all powerfull Dragon Master Knight! Now, lets attack them with all we got!"  
  
*At the sight of such great power, all Slayers turned around and ran away. The battle was ower!*  
  
Ioshi:"I'm Ioshi, the shadow warrior; what's your name anyhow?"  
  
Bron:"Nice to meet you Ioshi, I'm Bron, former magician of King Yami-Marik, but I refused to used  
  
my magic for killing dragons and people. That's why they were after me. We made quite a team, didn't  
  
we Ioshi?"   
  
Ioshi:"Yes we had!"  
  
"Ioshi wacth out! Chevile, attack that Slayer!"-Said Jisaku who just apeared and though that Ioshi is in  
  
trouble.-  
  
"Jisaku, no, that's alright!He's on our side now!"-Said Ioshi intercepting and blocking Chevile's attack.-  
  
Jisaku:"Oh, I'm sorry, I though you're in trouble."  
  
Ioshi:"No need for appologising, thank you for worrying and meet my new friend Bron!"  
  
Jisaku:"Yes, I guess...Um sorry about that attack and my name is Jisaku."  
  
Bron:"Nice to meet you Jisaku, how are you?"  
  
Jisaku:"I'm fine, thank you...Eh...Ioshi wacth out, Ah!"  
  
*A Slayer that was hiding in the bushes shoted a poison dart into Ioshi, but he got Jisaku instead. That   
  
Slayer was none other then head Slayer Yami-Bakura.*  
  
Ioshi:"Jisaku, are you ok?!"  
  
Jisaku:"I guess...Ah...It's spreading through me!"  
  
Ioshi:"Why did you do that!"  
  
Jisaku:"I tried to repay you for saving me back then."  
  
Ioshi:"You realy didn't have to do that and now I don't know how to help you!"  
  
Bron:"Allow me!"  
  
*He took out some of his curing ptions and gave it to Jisaku to drink*  
  
Bron:"How do you feel?"  
  
Jisaku:"Much better, thank you."  
  
Yami-Bakura:"You might got away this time ninja, but I'll be back and belive me, I won't miss again!"  
  
*He just wanished in a thin air*  
  
Ioshi:"So, you feeling better Jisaku, do you want to go with any of us because it can be dangerous to go  
  
alone?"  
  
Jisaku:"No, thank you for carring, but I rather continue my journey alone. You was lucky that I was nearby!"  
  
Ioshi:"Yes, I guess. Well, I have to go now too, I'll see you around."  
  
Bron:"Hey wait, you can't leave me alone here, they still after me!"  
  
Ioshi:"Fine, you can go with me for a little time!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Sairu

Shadow WarriorFebruary 18, 2004  
  
Shadow Warior: Ok, it's been a while, but I've been busy and didn't had any ideas  
  
Ioshi: Welcome back, ShadowWarior-sama  
  
Seto: Ask me if I care  
  
Bron: Is he always like this?  
  
Jisaku: Yep, and that's why I like him!  
  
ShadowWarior: Ok, lets start this chapter and we might be having a V-day party at Lord Gohda's castle today after the chapie!  
  
Bron: Where?  
  
Seto: Lord Gohda's castle, you dope! Not that I'm interested.  
  
Jisaku: Are you coming Seto?  
  
Seto: No  
  
ShadowWarior: Oh he will come, now let's get it over with!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Sairu  
  
It was an early evening in the Dragon World as two shadowy figures was walking in the land of Thunder Dragons. Everything was  
  
quiet except for the talking of the tall person who seemed to be questioning another one a little shorter.  
  
Bron: "So, tell me again why are we here?"  
  
Ioshi: "I don't know why are you here, you should be able to take care of your self fine by now, but I'm looking for a Dragon of   
  
Thunder!"  
  
Bron: "Like Thunder Dragon?"   
  
Ioshi: "No, I'm looking for most powerful Thunder Dragon there is and with all of your questions and talking I would never be able to tame it, so can you stop it already! Eh?"  
  
Suddenly a lightning ripped the sky, illuminating it with a bright light and a huge thunderclap could be heard. With that a huge, long Dragon of a blue color appeared from the sky and came down to the ground level still floating above it.  
  
Bron: "Wow, that's one huge Dragon, so are you going to try to tame it?"  
  
Ioshi: "I would not just try, I would tame it, behold the legendary Sairu, the Blue Dragon of Thunder!"  
  
Bron: "Ioshi, I don't think it's a good idea to..."  
  
Before he could say anything, Ioshi took out his sword and with lightning speed jumped into the air and blew into the horn of summoning dragon. At once Blue Eyes White Dragon came to his call and Ioshi jumped on his back. Then he prepared to do a ninja hand seal and called out the magic spell.  
  
Ioshi: "Element, earth!"  
  
At once a huge earthquake lifted up the spires of earth and rocks, which had constricted and weakened a colossal dragon. After that he had ordered his Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack it with white lightning to weaken it even more. Finally he had jumped from Blue Eyes onto the Sairu's head and called off his earth element magic. Sairu had struggled a little longer, but no mater, what Ioshi kept hanging firm on his head. At last Sairu agreed to be tamed and let Ioshi off of him to the ground. Then he disappeared into the clouds waiting for his new master's call and it was an evening once again.  
  
Ioshi: "Excuse me my friend, but what were you saying?"  
  
Bron: "I was saying that it was amazing, I hadn't seen anything like it! I wish I could tame a Sayaru Dragon of Light!"  
  
Ioshi: "Then you'll have to go to the Light region, it's right behind that ridge. Eh?"  
  
*Hand clapping* Jisaku: "Impressive, I've been watching you for quite a while Ioshi-san, congratulations!"  
  
Ioshi: "Thank you Jisaku-san, it been a while since out last meeting."  
  
Jisaku: "Yeah, I've been busy taming dragons, but I don't think that I could tame that one!"  
  
Ioshi: "By the way, how's your arm, you've been poisoned by a dart last time."  
  
Jisaku: "It's better, thank you."  
  
Ioshi: "By the way, you didn't had to intercept it, I knew it was coming and I would catch the dart in the midair when the time was right, but you intercepted it  
  
before it was time to catch it!"  
  
Jisaku: "Oh, so I've been poisoned for nothing?"  
  
Ioshi: "No, not at all, I'm really appreciate your sacrifice and please, could you show Bron the way to the Light region because I have to report to king Yami-Yugi  
  
and I can't waste any time, it will not take a while, so could you?"  
  
Jisaku: "Well, alright, I hope he will not be annoying. Ok let's move then Bron!"  
  
Bron: "I'm right behind you Ms. Jisaku and I'll see you latter Ioshi... Eh?"  
  
There were no signs of Ioshi anywhere he disappeared with an incredible speed into the shadows of late evening.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
ShadowWarior: "Ok, people next stop is 16th century Japan, Lord Gohda's castle!"  
  
Everybody: "What?!"  
  
*ShadowWarior used his author's power to teleport everyone to the Castle, where immediately, samurai in blue kimonos has spotted them*  
  
Samurai (To Ioshi and ShadowWarior): "Ah, ninjas!!!"  
  
*Prepared to attack them*  
  
ShadowWarior: "Easy pals, we are here by your lord's invitation, here read the scroll." *Gives them a scroll* "We had to meet Rikimaru and Ayame where are they"  
  
One of the samurai: "Beats me, but I heard yells and fighting coming from Ayame's room!"  
  
Ioshi: "He didn't try that again, did he?"  
  
*Rikimaru coming towards them dizzily with a black eye*  
  
Rikimaru: "Fhey hevrybody, let's go to...ouch... Lord Gohdha!"  
  
ShadowWarior: "He did, he tried to give her flowers for V-day again"  
  
Jisaku: "Aww, how cute, would you give me flowers today too Seto?"  
  
Seto: "I don't even know what I'm doing here, hey you samurai guy watch where you point that sword of yours or else!"  
  
Samurai: "Ops, sorry Seto-sama!"  
  
Bron: "So, Riki, what did she do to you and why?"  
  
Ayame *angrily*: "I broke his jaw and punch him in the eye because he gave me flowers for V-day again!"  
  
Jisaku: "So, what's up with that?"  
  
Ayame: "Oh, nothing just that I allergic to most of the flowers!"  
  
Rikimaru *struggling to talk*: "Fthey weref Kikus for yourf information!"  
  
Ayame *warmly*: "Oh, really! Ooh, I'm so sorry Riki, I didn't notice that you gave me my favorite this time and that they were the only flowers I don't have an allergy to, so sorry!"  
  
Rikimaru: "Jish, down't mention ith...ouch!"  
  
Princes Kiku: "Yay, finally we are having a party!"  
  
Ayame: "Young lady, it is past your bed time!"  
  
Kiku: "Aw, this is so not fair, why do big sisters always get to party!!!"*obediently going to her room*  
  
Lord Gohda: "Finally you've arrived, let's us go to the main room and party!"   
  
Ayame: "Hey, ShadowWarior, tell us a poem for a V-day?"  
  
ShadowWarior: "I rather not."  
  
Everybody: "No tell us!!!"  
  
ShadowWarior: "All right: Beware of the shadows, They are everywhere, even in the light of a midday they are still there, And they will follow you all day and you can't escape from them! Well that's not really a V-day poem, but I can't do better. I wish ShadowSpirit could make it here, she would tell you a real poem.  
  
Ioshi, Ayame, Rikimaru: "That way beautiful!"  
  
Everybody else: "Creepy!"  
  
ShadowWarior:"I must become shadow now, but you have fun here, bye!" *Disappears into the shadows*  
  
*Everybody stuffing their faces and laughing except Seto and Kiku who is lying in her bed*  
  
Kiku *angrily*: "I will have my revenge on you, big sister-Ayame!" 


	5. The Confrontation

Shadow WarriorApril 8, 2004  
  
The Dragon World: Chapter 5  
  
The Confrontation  
  
I think it's time to do this once more! Disclaimer, I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters here, I just own Ioshi in this story and Jisaku is ShadowSpirit, who's happen to be my online friend and Bron is my real life friend Bronislav. Ok, lets get to the next step of this fanfic!  
  
The setting is in the room of Shadow Warrior; he's playing his new PS2 console that his friends gave him for birthday (That was on March 15). The game of course Wreath of Heaven! Appear Ioshi and Seto.  
  
Seto: "Hey boss, when was the last time you wrote new fic?"  
  
Suddenly, Rikimaru appears from out of nowhere.  
  
Rikimaru: "Back off, you rich boy! Shadow Warrior-sama just updated a chapter in "The Azuma Ninjas' Adventures" of his! Hey, since when you interested in things like that?"  
  
Seto: "I wasn't really caring, but Jisaku asked me to check him out because everyone got bored sitting and doing nothing at there! Isn't that right Ioshi? Eh…Ioshi, where did you go?"  
  
* Sees that Ioshi had joined Shadow Warrior in multiplayer: versus mode of the game *  
  
Ioshi: " I'll prove to you that I can play as Rikimaru better then you once and for all!"  
  
Shadow Warrior: "Oh yeah, try this then!"  
  
*Presses circle and EX at the same time and makes Rikimaru do a Wreath of Heaven, which is an instant kill*   
  
Ioshi: "You hadn't told me that you have that ability unlocked!"  
  
Shadow Warrior: "What for? So you could nail my Riki?"  
  
Seto: "O-k-e-y…I see that we have more then one Tenchu fanatics around here."  
  
Rikimaru: "What that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ayame * appears from nowhere too * "Yeah, you tell that to him, that's right Seto boy, you heard it right! I don't see any problems in being into Tenchu however, I glad Shadow Warrior-sama is not a Yu-Gi-Oh fanatic!"  
  
Seto: "I dare you to say that again, ninja girl!"  
  
Jisaku * Hits Seto with a fan * "Stop that, where are your manners? It's like few week since Shadow Warriors b-day and none of you had said Happy Birthday to him!"  
  
Seto: "So hadn't you!"  
  
Jisaku: "ShadowSpirit did, so it's counts like I said that too ^_^!"  
  
Seto: "No, it's not! And what about that annoying giant Bron?"  
  
Bron: "I already said that to him in real life and I took my part in giving him that present :P"  
  
All: "How did you got in here?"  
  
Bron: "I took a bus. I live around here, remember?"  
  
Everybody: * sweat drop and animie fall*  
  
Shadow Warrior: "Ok, I forgive you for not remembering my birthday and I must ask for your forgiveness for delaying that chapter."  
  
All: "Ok, we forgive you, now can we start?"  
  
Jisaku: "Ahem…Where is the birthday wishes?"  
  
All: "Oh yeah, happy late birthday Shadow Warrior-sama, now will you write that chapter?"  
  
Shadow Warrior: "Certainly and gladly!"   
  
It had been long into the night in the Dragon World, but the great castle of King Yami-Yugi was awake. That castle hung above the ocean on the mighty cliffs and was magnificent. King was receiving report of his head tamer-Seto.  
  
King: "So, you're saying that you've been to the area of light dragons?"  
  
Seto: "Yes my lord, I certainly was."  
  
King: "What kind of creature you had tamed there?"   
  
Seto: "I had tamed three Blue Eyes White Dragons of Light, my lord."  
  
King: "Impressive…"  
  
Suddenly a servant went in and fell on his knees before the throne.  
  
Servant: "My lord, there is a ninja calling himself Ioshi who wants an audience with your majesty!"  
  
Seto: "What?"  
  
King: "Tell him that he can come in!"  
  
Seto: "My lord, how can you?"  
  
King: "Did you meet him already?"  
  
Seto: "Yes, few days ago he hadn't move aside when I was on my way to that area and when I summoned Komori Dragon of Darkness, he had summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon of Light!"  
  
King: "You mean that he had one already?"  
  
Seto: "I don't think he had only one. It was him who advised me to tame three of such creatures!"  
  
King: "Could he possibly be the better tamer then you?"  
  
Seto: "Impossible!"  
  
As Seto said that, Ioshi appeared and knelt before the throne  
  
Ioshi: "My lord, your humble servant wants to present thee with his services of tamer."  
  
King: "Very well then."  
  
Seto: "My lord, how can we trust him, he might be the spy and we never saw his skills in action?"  
  
King: "Then, you two shall battle in the dragon tournament!"  
  
Few hours latter, both of them were at the top of one of the towers and King Yami-Yugi was watching from his private lodge.   
  
Seto: "I summon all of my mighty dragons!"  
  
He had blown into the horn and three BEWD swooped down to the platform.  
  
Seto: "Now! Three become one, three become one, three become one!"  
  
As he chanted that, three mighty dragons became one big three headed dragon.  
  
Seto: "With this creature, I will be unstoppable!"  
  
Ioshi: "Don't be so sure, I summon my newest creature!"  
  
He had blown into his horn and suddenly, thunder began to roar and lightning ripped the sky as the mighty Sairu, the Blue dragon appeared from the sky. It was so huge that it had to hang in the midair over the castle and his long body could actually cover the castle whole.  
  
Seto: "What is that?"  
  
Ioshi: "That's Sairu, the mightiest thunder dragon there is! Sairu, blue thunder attack now!"  
  
Blue lightning had struck the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon and it fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
King: "I here to declare Ioshi the winner and make him a new head tamer!"  
  
Seto: "No way, I'm going to take orders from him!"  
  
King: "Seto!"  
  
Ioshi: "That's ok, I don't wish to take his place…"  
  
Seto: "Save it for someone else ninja, but I'm out of here, you may take my place! I was growing tired of that anyways!"  
  
Seto went off into the night.  
  
~Meanwhile in the mountains~  
  
Bron: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Jisaku: "No!"  
  
Bron: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Jisaku: "Listen, Ioshi said you would not be annoying!"  
  
Bron: "I kind of forgot about that promise."  
  
That's it for this chapter the next is coming up soon!  
  
Shadow Warrior: "So, what do you think?"  
  
Jisaku: "Not bad, but why did I had to listen to Bron's whining?"  
  
Bron: "Hey!"  
  
Seto: "Well that about time you made me switch sides, I couldn't be that good."  
  
Ioshi: "Don't worry Seto-sama, you will come back to the good side, I know that."  
  
Seto: "Never!"  
  
Rikimaru & Ayame: "Great, but what about our story?"  
  
Shadow Warrior: "One at a time people, I still hadn't pass the Amigai Castle with Ayame, so I will write some more latter, ok?"  
  
All: "Ok, take your time and we will wait for you patiently!"  
  
Ioshi: "Hey can I play against you in multiplayer again?"  
  
Shadow Warrior: "Not today, in fact, I lost only once playing as Rikimaru, so what's the point challenging me? Now can I get some peace and quiet here?"  
  
All: "Certainly!"  
  
All are leaving Shadow Warrior to his game and walking off into their stories. 


End file.
